The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a rock and roll game.
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cause objects to roll along a given path. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,675; 3,399,894 and 3,768,810 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.